Urodziny Miętusa
Jeden ze szkolnych kozaków obchodził 18-nastkę. Znajomi chcieli mu zorganizować imprezę-niespodziankę i podobno zrobili to tak udanie że nikt nie puścił farby, i jubilat naprawdę nie wiedział że na działce pod miastem czeka na niego 50 osób z grillem. Jako że typek woził się po liceum i kreował się na niezłego madafaka, znał mnóstwo cytatów z „Ojca chrzestnego” i „Człowieka z blizną” więc bardzo imponował rówieśnikom, a szczególnie rówieśniczkom. Jego kumple stwierdzili że tak dobrze zapowiadający się gangster, potrzebuje prawdziwie gangsterskiej podwózki na imprezę. Jeden z koleżków skaptował swojego rosłego kuzyna, żeby ten wziął jeszcze dwóch byczków z siłowni w celu zrobienia małego show. Chłopaki przystali chętnie na propozycję, bo scenariusz wydawał się zabawny, a na imprezie czekała darmowa wódka, grill i kupa licealistek. Sprawa wyglądała tak – wieczorem jubilat(nazwijmy go Miętus) miał wyjść na ławeczkę za garażami ze swoimi dwoma kumplami. Niedaleko czekał w samochodzie umówiony koksiu i jego dwóch kumpli. -To jak? Skuwamy mu ręce z tyłu, i sru do bagażnika, nie? -A nie kneblujemy go? - zapytał drugi kafar -O żesz kurwa... Nie pomyślałem. Nie no, chyba brudnych skarpetek mu do mordy nie będziemy pchać, bez przesady, w końcu ma urodziny. Jak się będzie darł to się go kulturalnie uspokoi. -Ej, bo ja to myślałem że on nic nie będzie mówił. Jak się zacznie pytać czemu go powinęliśmy, to co my mu kurwa powiemy? Przecież się zaraz obetnie że to jakaś lipa. -Nie bój dupy, już ja mam pomysł; Słuchajcie, powiemy mu... W tym czasie Miętus z dwoma kumplami opracowali na ławeczce flaszkę i spalili kilka nabić skuna. Gdy wódka się skończyła jeden z kumpli powiedział że skoczy do spożywczaka po następną. Po chwili drugi z koleżków powiedział że idzie w krzaki się wysrać; Gdy oddalił się kawałek puścił sygnał kafarom którzy czekali w samochodzie; Ci nie zwlekali i od razu zastartowali silnik. Po chwili samochód zatrzymał się gwałtownie 2 metry przed ławką na której siedział samotny Miętus. Chłopaki zaciągnęli kaptury na czaszki, i wyskoczyli z samochodu. Nim zjarany jubilat zdążył pojąć o co biega, jeden wykręcił mu ręce do tyłu, ale Miętus zaczął wierzgać więc drugi z typów przeciągnął mu po nerkach i grzbiecie stalową rurką – nie za mocno, o tyle żeby wiedział że to nie żarty; Wszak chłopakom bardzo zależało na realiźmie, bo tylko realistyczna akcja budzi niezapomniane emocje. Przecież jebnięcie rurką, to prawie tak jak osiemnastkowe pasowanie, c'nie? Bo dwóch uderzeniach chłopak oklapł zamroczony bólem, a koleżkowie skuli mu ręce za plecami, splątali nogi i wrzucili do bagażnika. Samochód ruszył, a Miętus zaczął jęczęć z bagażnika: -Ja pierdolę, ludzie zostawcie mnie, ja mam w domu te 3 stówy dla Radzia. Oddam, obiecuję. -A kto to jest Radzio? Twój chłopak? -Odwieźcie mnie do domu, a dam wam 300 złotych. Tyle mam. Błagam. -Zamknij mordę. 3 stówki to ty dostaniesz jak się dzisiaj postarasz. -Co? Kurwa, kto wy jesteście? -Twoi nowi najlepsi przyjaciele, i wierz lub nie ale zabieramy cię na najlepszą imprezę w twoim zasranym życiu. -Ja... Ja... Jaką imprezę? -Taką że ty kręcisz tyłkiem, a my dupczymy hehehe. Jak będziesz dobrze kręcił to kto wie, może jeszcze mamusię zobaczysz. -JEZUS! PUŚCIE MNIE! BŁAGAM! -Ej, kurwa młody, albo się ściszysz albo się zatrzymam, a jak się zatrzymam to resztę drogi będziesz zbierał zęby po bagażniku. Przez kilka minut jechali w ciszy, aż w końcu skręcili w leśną drogę i niemłode BMW zaczęło podskakiwać na wertepach. Jeden z ziomków usłyszał że młody popłakuje w bagażniku, więc postanowił go pocieszyć: -Ej, młody nie martw się. Jedziemy do lasu, na grzyby, lubisz grzyby? -No kurwa! Nawet jak nie lubi to polubi, bo przecież trzy musi obrobić hehe – dorzucił drugi typek -Muchomory! Ej młody, tylko uważaj żebyś się nie otruł hehe – dodał kierowca -A co Maniek, grzyba nie umyłeś, że chcesz chłopaka truć? -CHRYSTE PANIE, PUŚCIE MNIE! JA NIC NIE ZROBIŁEM! JA MAM DZISIAJ URODZINY! -O! Urodziny? A które? -Jezu... Osiemnaste. - zakwilił jubilat -Ooo! Chłopaki, osiemnastka! Kurwa, kiedy my żeśmy mieli ostatnio tak młodą dupę? Ej młody, a powiedz jeszcze że gwinta nie masz zerwanego. -Co... że Co? - nie zrozumiał Miętus -O Kurwa! Chłopaki, dziewica! -Like a virgin, for the very first time... - Zanucił jeden z kafarów, po czym wszyscy trzej wybuchnęli rubasznym śmiechem. -Ej, młody, należało by ci chyba zerżnąć dupę osiemnaście razy pasem na urodziny, ale mamy drobny problem bo my wszyscy mamy dresy, więc z paskiem będzie problem. Ale nie martw się, z tym rżnięciem coś wymyślimy hłehłe Dojechali w końcu do działki, wszyscy goście cichutko zgromadzili się przy samochodzie by przywitać jubilata gdy tylko otworzy się bagażnik. Klapa bagażnika otworzyła się i dwóch koksiów wzięło pod ręce miętusa i postawiło na ziemi. Jednak nikt nie śpiewał „Sto lat!” bo wszyscy widzieli że chłopak ze strachu stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością; Wodził jedynie nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po gościach, a z nogawki krótkich spodenek kapał rzadki stolec. Tak więc jubilata trzeba było zawinąć w koc i ewakuować z jego własnych urodzin. Poza nieobecnością Miętusa na jego własnych urodzinach, impreza podobno była bardzo udana. Kategoria:Pasta